


Like Cats and Dogs

by kenshincha



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshincha/pseuds/kenshincha
Summary: "This is so embarrassing!" Tony exclaimed, his hands firmly on his head.Loki sighed, looking at his nails. "Calm down.""Calm down?!" Tony snarled and took his hands down. The black cat ears on the top of his head angled back, and the black tail poking out of his pants swished in agitation."It's not my fault you bumped into me while I was studying arcane lore in the Timeless Archives." Loki smirked. "Be happy you still have thumbs."





	Like Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarkaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/gifts).



"This is so embarrassing!" Tony exclaimed, his hands firmly on his head.

Loki sighed, looking at his nails. "Calm down."

"Calm down?!" Tony snarled and took his hands down. The black cat ears on the top of his head angled back, and the black tail poking out of his pants swished in agitation.

"It's not my fault you bumped into me while I was studying arcane lore in the Timeless Archives." Loki smirked. "Be happy you still have thumbs."

Tony hissed and pounced, but went straight through him. Tony would have slammed right into the bookshelves if Steve hadn't grabbed him around the waist. "We were studying, Loki," Steve corrected sternly. "You're the one who tripped."

Tony wiggled out of Steve's hold and climbed up the big lion statue to glare down at him from atop its head.

Steve's blond dog ears drooped a little and his tail tucked. Aw, now Tony felt bad.

Natasha grabbed Loki by his furry label and yanked him forward. "Reverse them."

Loki held his hands up. "I can't."

Jan glared at him over Natasha's shoulder.

Loki's eyes widened. "But it's only temporary! I was only doing minor magic. It shouldn't take more than a few days!"

"It better be!" Jan growled. "No one is allowed to change anyone's styles but me!"

When Natasha let him go, Loki vanished. "I'll keep tabs," she promised Tony and Steve. "He's going to have a rough couple days," she said before vanishing herself in a less mystical.

Jan walked up to the base of the statue. "Tony! It'll be okay. I'll modify a couple pairs of pants for your tail. Ooh, maybe I can even design some accessories to put on it. Like cuffs. Please come down?"

Tony pouted, putting his hands over his ears again. He curled his tail out of site. "No!"

"It's not a bad look," Jan assured him. "It just makes you cuter."

"Superheroes aren't supposed to be cute!" Tony whined. "How am I supposed to intimidate anyone like this."

"There's nothing wrong with being cute!" Jan huffed. "I totally get by on my cuteness. And I hate to break it to you, but you were totally cute even before your new accessories. Right, Steve?" Jan turned to him.

Steve started, wide eyed. He looked up at Tony and blushed.

Tony's ears perked up. Did he?

"I, well. Yes," Steve stammered.

Jan looked up with a grin. "See?"

Tony jumped down and slinked over to Steve. He smirked at Steve's red cheeks. "You think I'm cute, huh?"

Steve's ears twitched, his tail slowly starting to wag.

Jan clapped her hands together. The only ones who didn't know Tony and Steve had huge crushed on each other were themselves. "How about you two stick close? For... Just because. I'll work on some new designs for you. You can make the most of it."

They blinked at her, forgetting she had even been there. She waved and left.

Tony looked back at Steve. He smirked with a flash of sharp canines before grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him out of the archives.

It was a quick jog across campus. The sidewalks were full of other students and teachers wondering around, but none of them seemed to take much notice their new states.

Tony had to agree new ears and a tail wasn't even close to the weirdest thing that ever happened at the Academy. Hell, Cap was a full-blown werewolf at one point.

Their linked hands though, that was drawing attention. It was mostly smirks, plus a scowl from the Enchantress and a high-five from Sam for Steve who turned red as a tomato but that didn't stop him from clapping his hand.

With a stop at the dorm, they made it to SHIELD HQ in no time. The ride up in the elevator of was quick. Tony all but threw the blankets and pillows they'd collected on the roof before pouncing on Steve.

Tony rubbed his face against Steve's shoulder. Steve's tail was thumping on the blanket.

Steve was nice and warm, and his bulky body shielded Tony from some of the cold wind that whipped around this high. It was hard to find any privacy, but at least up here any guests were limited to fliers, nosy spies and Squirrel Girl.

Tony felt a hand scratch behind on of his cat ears, and if he hadn't already been goo before, he was goo now. Steve moved his hand down Tony's back and followed to the tip of his tail. After a few long glorious strokes, Tony's tail wrapped around Steve's hand.

"Are you... purring?" Steve asked, a grin in his voice.

Tony blinked and the noise he hadn't even noticed stopped. He burried his face in Steve's neck to hide his blush. "Why did you get to be a tough dog and I'm a sissy cat?" He moved his tail out of Steve's reach to tuck it against his side out of the way.

Steve tried to pull away but Tony just burrowed in, tightening his grip on Steve's waist.

Tony felt Steve sigh. "Cats are nice. They're graceful and keen. If anything I'm a dumb dog."

Tony jerked back and glared at him. "You're not a dumb dog! You're smart and you're loyal! They don't call dogs man's best friend because they're dumb."

Steve's tail thumped louder on the roof, and he grinned, not minding at all. "Coming from a cat, I'd say that's quite the compliment."

Tony sighed and wrapped himself around Steve again. He shimmied bit, trying to get as much of his scent on him as possible to Tony's embarrassment. But it didn't stop him from doing it.

And when the purr started up again, he didn't stop that either.

The next day, posters were plastered everywhere of Steve and Tony with their ears and tails. Tony would have been more bothered except in all the pictures, Steve was looking at Tony with the happiest puppy dog look he could imagine. So maybe Tony wouldn't banish Loki from his cheese fridge for too long.


End file.
